My True Mate, My True Love
by Kibasami Princess
Summary: "Well, I feel safer knowing you are near, but if you want to wait for the bed that will be fine," The vampire cupped her cheek, as he leaned in and kissed her, "I have waited many lifetimes, to finally find this kind of love."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really like Caius, and know that in the book world, that he was actually in his forties when turned. So that is what I tried to keep, was him actually being in his forties, and Marcus, staying in his twenties when turned. Although, this fiction doesn't really explain, much about when the 'Royals' were turned. But that is the state of mind I am sticking with for this story...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and Twilight, they belong to there rightful authors.**

 **My True Mate, My True Love**

 **Chapter One**

Caius, sat on his brothers left, as the tourist entered the throne room. He was still angry about not being able to kill the wolves, when they all went to meet the Cullen's, about three years ago. When learning that the child, had actually been part human, and not the kind of immortal child, which was first thought. He had always liked children, and upon rare occasions, would walk near the clock tower, where children played in the fountain. He kept hidden in the shadows, not wanting to expose himself.

"Hermione, don't do that again!" A woman ran towards the fountain, where a young woman with wild curly hair, had been sitting reading. The woman tsked, as she grabbed the girl by the arm, "Must you always have your face in a book? We're on a family vocation, and would greatly enjoy your full attention."

"Sorry mother," The girl apologized, her eyes swept to where the vampire was in shadow, and quickly stood up leading her mother away, "I think we should get back to the 'Inn', so that we can get sleep, you wanted to take that tour, and we should probably rest."

Caius eyes widened, when hearing about the tour, that was only an excuse to feed the vampires. He knew he couldn't allow for her to become there prey. There was something about her, that made him want to protect her from all harm. His wife knew, that they had not been true mates, was why he talked Aro, into allowing her to leave. She never really felt the need to stay, no matter how strong Chelsea's power, tried to keep the feeling in his wife.

He stiffened, when he felt a pointy thing, at the back of his neck belonging to the familiar scent. "Your stick can not hurt me, a stake through the heart-"

"Won't kill you, I am well aware of that, vampire," A familiar voice finished.

He turned in a blink of an eye, to see the same girl, from the fountain with the stick in her hand, "I could break your stick in two, with just a flick of my finger, you are aware of that, right?"

"And I you, with just a couple words," She countered, not taking her eyes off of him, as they stayed in the shadow.

"Awe, you're a witch," He smiled, once he realized what she was, as he lowered her wand hand to her side, "Then you know about the treaty, if any member of the magical world, were to commit crime of a any magic being-"

"The violator, would be sent to Azkaban for the rest of there lives, or be given the kiss of death," She rolled her eyes, as if he was a small child, sharing already known secrets, "Yes, I know that law, since I am the one who helped, with writing it when I interned at the Ministry."

His eyes widened, not expecting the young girl, to know of the slightly new law. "So you worked with Amelia Fraudric," he stated, rather then asked.

"That would be her department, wouldn't it?" She was getting annoyed, "I-"

"Herm-" A male voice started calling, only to pause at finding the young girl, talking to a young man. The man reached out his hand, as he wrapped an arm around his daughter, "My apologies, thought my daughter was sneaking away, to read something. I'm Oliver Granger, how do you do?"

"Dad, we were-" The young witch started, quickly doing a heat charm, as the vampires hand gripped her fathers, (all she needed was for her dad to realize what the man was.)

Caius looked at the sky, noticing it was now dark, before back at the young woman, "It is I who stopped her sir, was interested in taking her to dinner, and getting to-" He honestly didn't know what possessed him to say that.

Oliver smiled at his daughter, and kissed her forehead, "Suppose one meal without my daughter, won't hurt anyone," he kissed his daughters head once again, before walking away, "Don't be late, we have that tour in the morning."

The vampire turned his attention back to the brunette, as he extended his arm, "He's a trusting man, isn't he?"

"To much so," She mumbled, walking towards the fountain, and taking a seat.

"You don't seem afraid of me anymore," He noticed, sitting beside her.

"You would had done something by now, if you really wanted to," She still had her wand in hand, as she turned to him, "So why are you out, aren't you afraid of being seen?"

"Not afraid of anything, just don't want to be exposed, because that would be dangerous to my coven," He answered honestly, taking both of them by surprise, "What kind of example would I be, if I were to spread the word of our kind, after years of telling others not to do so."

"So what brought you out today?" She asked curiously, noticing how handsome he really was, which was due to being immortal.

"Children," He answered, then quickly reworded his answer, at the murderous look she sent him, "I meant to watch the children, I enjoy watching there innocents, not having any true idea of all the darkness of the world. Only children have that innocence, which we as vampires no long behold, from all the blood."

"Did you have children, before you were turned?" She asked curiously, as he leaned closer, without realizing.

"I honestly can't remember, I was turned 1240 B.C," He looked at a scar on her forearm, that seemed to read actual letters, "What is 'Mudblood'?"

Her eyes widened, as she looked at the spot, when she had placed a charm to hide her scar. "You could see it?"

"Barely, I had to look hard, to make it out," He continued to study her, noticing a few other scars, that was on her right hand, "You have to remind yourself, not to tell lies? Couldn't you had just written it on a piece of paper, without harming yourself?"

She stood up, and walked back under the clock tower, as she kept her back to him, "The first scar was made with a cursed blade, by the most evil witch anyone could ever imagine, and the one on my hand was caused by a blood quill. It writes whatever is on the paper, onto you skin, and it was an old professor, who thought she knew everything. I hate both woman." She wiped at the tears, that were sliding down her cheeks.

He involuntary let out a growl, at the thought of someone causing the woman harm, as he came up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I apologize for the question, how about we find a place to eat?"

She noticed his hand had still been warm, from when she cast the warm spell, when he went to shake her fathers hand, "I forgot to remove the spell," she waved her wand, causing his hand to be cold, "Sorry about getting upset, just prefer not to remember some things." She looked at her own watch, and started to walk away, "I am sorry, didn't realize the time, I have to get to bed. It was nice meeting you, Sir."

"The name is, Caius, it was a pleasure to meet you, Hermione," He smirked at her surprised expression, "Heard your mom say your name."

"Oh," She realized his eyes had been brown, instead of there prior red, from the other charm she used, "Forgot to change your eyes back, unless you prefer the brown," she waved her wand, causing his eyes to change back, "It was so nice to meet you, Caius, maybe I will see you again after the tour."

"You can't go on the tour tomorrow," He warned, taking her hand in his, "I can show you more places, then what the tour provides, and it wont cost a thing."

"I will ask my parents, thank you, Caius," She went to kiss his cheek goodnight, but caught his cold lips in one of the best kisses, which she had ever experienced.

He tightened his grip around her waist, as he pressed her against the wall, deepening the kiss. He couldn't recall the last time he kissed someone like this, and was glad he didn't need to breath, unfortunately she did need air. He pressed his forehead to hers, as he stared into her caramel eyes, "I'm not going to apologize, since I had been waiting for the chance, but I am afraid I must return."

"You still haven't feed me dinner," She reminded, as she started walking away, towards her the 'Inn', "I have room service, so you can buy me dinner, when we get to my room."

"I can't simply stroll into the 'Inn'," He pointed to his eyes, as he followed close behind, "So I will-"

She leaned back in, and kissed him again, right before they were both pulled by the navel, landing in the middle of her room, "Sorry about that."

He glared at her, as he felt the need to vomit, even though he knew he couldn't, "What did you-" He stopped, as he noticed they were in a room, with a large bed, and sofa by the window, "So this is what the rooms look like."

"Why am I drawn to you?" She asked, leaning against the bed, after waving her wand around the room, casting silencing charms, "I mean your a human drinking vampire, and one of the 'Royals' at that, yet for the last hour I thought about nothing but you, and I, shagging."

"I don't want to drain your blood, but I actually feel like I want to be with you, get to know all of you," He had laid her onto the bed, as he spoke, "I think-"

"You can't hurt me," She assured, cupping his cheeks in her palms, as she leaned up to kiss him, "Stronger then I look, Caius."

Without another word, he leaned back in, and deepened the kiss.

* * *

Hermione awoke a few hours later, and turned to where her vampire had been, frowning when she didn't feel him, "Must have-"

"Imagined me," Caius asked, smirking as he got back on the bed, "We broke the head board I am afraid, I'll give you the money to pay for the damage," he removed the sheet from her, so he could see how much damage he had done to her, frowning at all the finger bruise marks, where he held her tightly to the bed, "I am sorry for getting to-"

She waved her wand, causing the headboard to repair itself, then climbed out of bed with the sheet covering her, "Last night was the best night, that I ever experienced, so don't you dare apologize." She peeked out the window, noticing it was still a little dark, "Let me apperate you to the clock tower, after I throw on my clothes."

"You could just sleep, you were very busy last night," He leaned in and kissed her, as he carried her to the bed, and tucked her back in, "Don't go on the tour alright, that's just a way for us to feed, and I don't want to hurt you."

"Was wondering why the tour took place underground," She smiled as he placed a kiss to her temple, before he hurried out of the building, "Good night, Caius."

 **Two Weeks Later**

Caius watched, as his witch looked around his tower, and frowned, "Perhaps you should rest, you're looking pale." He took her hand, and lead her to the sofa, where there was a throw pillow, "What did you eat?"

"It was some meat dish, which didn't upset my stomach the first time, but now the smell gets to me," She could barely keep her eyes open, as she felt Caius's long cool finger stroke her hair, "Do you have-"

He quickly grabbed a wash basin, before she finished her sentence, and held her hair back as she got sick again, "So your parents don't care, you decided to stay a little longer?"

"That was the plan, even before I met you, because I needed to get away for a little while. They didn't buy me a return ticket, just a one way, since I could just go to the Ministry of Italy, and floo home anytime. I live in wizarding London, so they're not concern. They got there family vocation, and I get some me time, before returning home." She got to her feet, and groaned, not know if there was actual plumbing, "Where can I go to the restroom?"

"We do have working plumbing, Hermione, for bathing purposes," Caius pointed to a door, across from his room, "Why don't you stay here, instead of wasting money on a room at the 'Inn'."

"I like the comfort of a bed, not that your couch isn't comfortable, but not for eight our sleep cycle," Hermione answered, going into the bathroom, and closing the door behind her.

"If I had a bed, would you stay here?" Caius asked, watching the doorway, when she hurried counting off random numbers, as she paced the floor. "I'm just late, that's all it is, right?"

"You're late for what?" The vampire asked, grabbing her by the hand, and pulling her onto his lap, "Calm down, alright?" He started to stroke her hair, "What's the matter?"

"I was suppose to start my period a week ago," The young woman answered, going to where the mirror was located, and pushed up her shirt. Noticing the slightest bump, "No." Everything went black, as the room began to swirled.

Caius caught the witch, before her head hit the stone floor, and carried her back to the couch, "How could this have happened. He couldn't help who his true mate was, rather she was human or not, but he should had waited till she turned. Of course he loved the way of her warm body, against his stone like skin, and the noises she made."

Marcus, had even told Caius, during one of the few time he actually spoke, that he knew that Athenodora, was not his true mate. That there was no connection, between the two, but only friendship. When the younger vampire met, Hermione, he said he felt there connection, and it was one of a true mate. "Don't allow her to get away, even though it's against the guidelines, because he wouldn't feel another with the same connection." He was right though.

Aro, was fascinated with the witch, which went on to telling her the story, how he recovered Jane, and Alec, from being burned alive when the village found out they were a witch, and wizard. He even was allowed to hold her hand, and saw the 'war' witch she had fought the previous year, while only in school. She told him that was all she allowed him to see, that there was so much more to her, and that it was none of his business.

Caius, was kneeling beside where she laid, and placed his hand on her stomach, 'She's going to have a child, his child.'

There was a light tapping on the door, before the door opened, where Aro, stood in the doorway. His brother stared at the sleeping witch, and noticed his brothers hand, "Caius, tourist are about to arrive, you should come to the throne room."

Caius, didn't even move an inch, as his eyes stared down at her stomach, "She's pregnant, Aro. I could feel the child in her."

The darker haired vampire clapped softly, as not to wake the young woman, as he looked at the blonde, "They will be like, Renesmee."

The blonde glared at the other man, standing to his own feet, blocking the now excited brother, "Aro, this child will not be, a part of our coven. She would not allow that, since it will be our child, I am sure she would want the child to make there own decision."

"The child will be a Prince, or Princess, to Vultori. We should call Carlisle, so he could make sure the pregnancy, and the young witch stay in proper health," Aro was out the door, before the blonde had a chance to protest.

Three years ago, he had been against allowing the young Renesmee to live, but was now extremely relieved that they didn't kill her. Today it would have been him, in the place of the Cullen's three years ago, and he couldn't bare the thought of hurting either his mate, or child. He was scanning through his journals, which literally filled his whole room, when he came upon the one he had been writing in for the last year, He gently pulled the book from the shelf, and went over to where he had a desk, which was probably as old as the twins. He dipped his quil, and began to write the days events, about everything.

 _'...I would kill, whoever laid a threatening hand, on my mate, and our child. Rather it be Vampire, Witch, Wizard, or anyone that dared. I never thought I would father a child, and now that I learned I have, no need to get a second opinion, because I had felt them with my own hand. Perhaps Carlisle, when he arrives, might be able to explain how they cared for the young Belle, while she had been pregnant. I am willing to apologize to him, if it meet that my mate was to be looked after, the way that I would like._

 _I never thought I would be the one, who would fall head of heels, for a mortal. Though she is no normal mortal, she is a witch, my like the twins here. Aro, he is already reffering to the child, as a Prince, or a Princess, of the Vultori Coven._

 _This child will not be forced, to live the same kind of life, as the rest of us do as vampires. Nor would I ask my mate to live this life style, if she did not wish to either, and will be willing to follow her, wherever she wished to move. I would not allow, Chelsea, to make my mate, or child, have any need to stay. It is her free will that I have grown to love, and hope our child would inherit when they arrive._

 _I have visualized more than once, having a children, and what they might look like. Never thinking it possible, since I am immortal. Than I met her, my Hermione, who has given me this special gift. She trusts me, in a way that I do not deserve, but am grateful of just the same. Her name will be my last dieing words, if someone were to harm her, because they would have to come through me to get to my family. I- '_

"Caius," Hermione woke up to see the blonde at his desk, and walked up behind him, smiling as he grasped her hand, as it rested on his shoulder, "What are you working on?"

"I am filling in my journal," He turned when he was finished, and pulled the young witch between his legs, as he leaned his head against her stomach, "Are you feeling alright?"

She ran her fingers through his hair, and smiled as he placed a kiss to her naval, after lifting her shirt, "You're taking this better than I did."

"I would had fainted, if my body were able," He admitted, now meeting her chocolate eyes, with his blood red ones, "You are my mate, I known that from the moment I saw you, reading at the fountain. Marcus senses our connection as well, and knows we truly belong to one another."

"I should get back to the 'Inn', and pack my-" She was interrupted by a knock on the door, as Jane, entered the room, sending a glare towards her.

"Aro, and Marcus, wish for you to come to the throne room, the tourist are right outside the door," She nodded her head at the witch, before walking out of the room.

"She doesn't like me," Hermione walked over to the mirror, and sighed at what was happening, "I think she likes you."

"She's only mad, because Aro, and Marcus, won't allow her in the throne room, when you're in there," Caius walked up behind her, and kissed her head, as his fingers linked with hers at her sides. "At my request of course."

"Why not let her in the throne room, it's more her home than mine, she should feel free to come as she wishes," Hermione looked at her watch, and went to where her bag was by the door, "Actually I am going to the 'Inn', I love you," With that she disappeared with a pop.

He reluctantly went down to the throne room, and sat in his throne waiting for night, so he could go check on his mate. He feed without paying attention, thinking about the second time he took her, it had been in a field while taking her on a personal night tour of Vultori, now that was a night to remember. Images of a baby played cross his mind, causing him to smirk.

"Carlisle, he will be here in a couple of days, we will set his room for him, and his mate." Aro was grinning, as he looked at his blonde brother, "Perhaps I will have Catalina order a bed, that way the young mother will have a place to rest, instead of staying away from you."

Just then the mortal came in, ignoring the blood being cleaned, as she approached the usual angry blonde. She waited to be acknowledged, as she kept her eyes to the ground, as she had been instructed a short time after being hired.

"What is it you want, Catalina?" Caius growled, not used to talking to her, not really having real need to.

"Your mate called to say, she will meet you under the clock tower, when the sun goes down," She hadn't looked up once, as she waited for a response.

"Thank you, Catalina, you are dismiss," Caius leaned forward in his chair, and looked at the woman, "Please order a bed, and some bedding for it, preferably I would like the bedding in, burgundy, make it the quickest shipment possible. Might want to order pillows, how ever many you might think would be comfortable, no matter the cost. I want Hermione, to feel like this is her home, why don't you order the whole Emily Dickerson Collection, first edition if you could find them , that's her favorite author, and-"

"That would be it, Catalina, we will have the young lady make a list, if she needs anything else," Aro interrupted, smiling at the woman, "You may go home, when you're finished."

"I will be quick about it," Catalina nodded her head, before hurrying out of the throne room, and back to her desk.

Caius smirked, as he watched his mate, listening to her talk softly.

She was laying on the edge of the fountain, one hand laying in the water, and the other on top of her stomach, "Never thought I would be pregnant, after all the torture I been through, even the doctors said you were a one out of a hundred chance. Yet here you are, growing inside of me, and I couldn't be more happy."

He let out a growl, when hearing about the torture, even though he already heard about her past. He walked slowly to where she was, and stared down as she had her eyes closed, knowing she already knew he was there, "If that Belletrix wasn't dead already, I would personally make her suffer, without regret."

"You'd have to stand in line," Hermione smiled, as she stared into the vampires eyes, as she splashed water at him with her other hand.

Caius quickly lifted her up, and carried her over to the clock tower, right in front of the entrance of the Vultori, "You splashed me, don't think anyone has ever done so before," he pressed his lips against hers, then pressed his forehead to hers, as he held her close to him. "We are having company, he knows about this kind of pregnancies, because one of the member of his coven fell in love with a 'Mortal', and they conceived a child, and she died. She turned after giving birth." He cupped her cheek in his hand, as he leaned in to kiss her, "I can't lose you, Hermione, I really couldn't cope."

She smiled as she rested her head against his chest, and closed her eyes, "I am keeping this child, Caius. After as many times I been under the crucio curse, I was told that the chances of me getting pregnant, was only a one percent chance," she had tears that was soaking the vampires chest, as she cried.

"I won't let anyone harm you, and wouldn't dream of making you abort this child," He placed a hand on her stomach, noticing it was slightly bigger, "It's growing. Did you eat anything today?"

"I had two steaks, extra rare," She smiled as he took her hand, as they started walking around, "Which is funny, saying as how normally I don't eat meat, but this week that's the only thing that sounded good. Did you eat, when I left?"

"Yes, I did," He answered, pulling his hood over his head, so no one could see his red eyes. "Are you willing to turn, if you had no other choice, when the child arrives?"

"Of course I am willing, if it meant being with my child," She answered, biting her lower lip, "I sent a message to my best friends, letting them know what's happening, they are probably going to be here tomorrow." She glanced into his shadowed face, not able to read his expression, "There was no way, they wouldn't have come otherwise."

"So these are the friends, who helped win the war, against Voldemorte?" He had slid his arm, around the witches waist, as he lead her to the field, where they made love the second time.

"Yes Harry Potter, Draco, and Ron, probably would be coming with them, if he'd been alive too," Hermione's eyes started watering, when thinking about her friend, and how Nagina, had bit him, right before Neville, cut off the snakes head. He had been distracting the Snake, from going towards her, and saved her life. She had thought she was in love with Ron, but sense meeting Caius, now knew what being in love really was like.

"Draco, he's the one that killed his father, as the man was about to curse you?" The vampire asked, trying out the idea, of actually meeting them, "I will have Aro, set up the guest room for your friends, we should probably order two beds."

"They could just transfigure something into a bed," The witch grinned, as she imagined her vampires expression.

"I had Catalina, order a bed for you, it should be here sometime this week. I think I will try to buy a bed from the hotel, for your-"

"They could transfigure something into a bed, no need to buy more furniture," She waved her wand, before sliding the vampires hood down, and was met with brown eyes staring back at her, "You know you just had to ask, and I could had charmed your eyes brown, so you could walk around without that hood. Could have charmed your skin, so you'd walk around during the day, just don't tell, Aro."

"I am still getting use to your kind of magic, and why didn't you transfigure one of my things, into a bed to rest. Instead you went back to the 'Inn'." He pulled her onto his lap, as he sat on the grass, making sure she was comfortable between his legs. "You don't trust, Aro?"

"I don't trust anyone, who is able to invade my thoughts," She looked up at the toenail shaped moon, and leaned against the blondes chest. "I just needed some time alone, so I could process everything, it had nothing to do with you."

"Well, I feel safer knowing you are near, but if you want to wait for the bed that will be fine," The vampire cupped her cheek, as he leaned in and kissed her, "I have waited many lifetimes, to finally find this kind of love."

"I thought that I would never love again, until I met you," The witch whispered, as she closed her eyes, after placing a heat charm around them.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for your wonderful reviews, it really made me feel good to know you enjoyed the fiction. I love the character Caius, and Marcus, along with Jasper, and Benjamin. Which I having been working on for the last few months, since my accident,**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either of the books, Harry Potter, or Twilight.**

 **My True Mate, My True Love**

 **Chapter Two**

 **A Week Later**

"What do you mean?" Caius growled, looking at the vegetarian vampire, "You can help her right?"

"All I meant was, that when Bella was pregnant, her body kept trying to reject the baby," Carlisle placed his stethoscope over the witch's stomach, "I never said either way, rather I was able to help, Caius. The most I could do was be there for when Bella, did need me at the time."

Draco rolled his eyes, as he waved his wand over his friend, "What the doctor is saying, is that Hermione's magic, is what's keeping her strong. The magic is protecting her, and the twins, unlike a muggle being pregnant with a hybrid."

Hermione noticed the puzzled looks upon the vampires faces, as he was explaining to them, and smiled sheepishly, "I forgot to mention that Draco, he is a Healer, which is like a magic doctor." Her eyes widened, once she realized what had just been said, "Did-"

"You said twins," Caius was at his mates side, taking her hand in his, as he looked at the younger blonde, "Are you sure?"

"How can you tell without a sonogram," The other doctor asked, as he started moving his fingers, along the growing stomach, "I-"

"It's called magic," Draco answered slightly annoyed, he looked over to where Harry, was sitting in the corner reading, "Can you bring in some of those blood-pops, that we gave her the other day, they should last until the babies arrive. Perhaps you should collect some dragon blood from 'Italy's Magic World', so the babies could get the nourishment for the first three months of birth. After that they should be able to eat human food, or blood, whatever they prefer."

"Exactly when did I become your assistant?" Harry asked, leaving the room.

"How do you know about these types of births?" Carlisle asked, actually curious to learn new things.

"I went to school to be a Healer, and since the first hybrid was reported," he glanced at the blonde doctor and smirked, "By your family, we made it a priority to learn, all that we could about there births. So I spent the last couple years, looking around the globe, for others."

"How many have you found?" Caius asked, staring down at his mate.

"These babies would make eight," Draco smiled at his friend, when Harry returned with the blood-pops. He handed the mom, to be one, than did the same to her mate, and the other vampire, "Sanguini swears by these."

Harry stared at his best friend, and took her hand, "Are you being treated alright here, Hermione?"

Caius let out another growl, as he glared at the raven haired wizard, "You think I am not capable of taking care of my mate?"

"No offense, it's just she's like a sister to me, and I worry about her," Harry explained, stepping away from the witch, and going back to where he had been sitting.

Carlisle smiled at the mother to be, as he put his equipment back in his bag, "I think I will go find Esme, we'll be around if you need something."

Draco kissed the witches forehead, ignoring the growl from her mate, "I think I will go get something to eat, since blood-pops don't really quaint my hunger," he glanced at the other wizard, "Let's try the place at the 'Inn'."

"Can you get me a rare steak please, Guys?" Hermione asked, as she sat on the edge of the bed, as her mate supported her, "Thank you, Caius."

The vampire stared at her confused, still keeping his hold on her waist, "Why are you thanking me?"

"For giving me a chance at being a mom," She waved her wrist, placing a none verbal silencing charm in the room, "Why did you ask Carlisle, for his assistance?"

"Because Aro, thought you might need a doctor, If I'd known about Draco, at the time," He walked with her around his large room, "then I wouldn't have ask for there aid. I do suppose though, that twice the help would be good, especially if I am unable to be in here with you."

She stopped walking, and looked at her mate worriedly, "You have to be there for the birth of your children," she had tears in her eyes, which she was fiercely wiping with her sleeve.

"Don't cry, love," He wiped at her cheeks, as he lead her back to the king size bed, and sat with her, "I do no know if I could handle being around you, when you're blood will be all that I can smell."

"I trust you, Caius, and if I am about to die during birth, you're the only one I trust to turn me," She laid back against the pillows, as her mate picked up one of the blood-pops, and put it in his mouth. He smirked when he finish, as he looked at his mate, "These really are feeling, so what do they make these from?"

"It's donated blood, from the citizens of the magic world, so the vampires wouldn't be tempted to feed on innocent victims," The witch explained, as she rested her hand on her stomach, feeling as her babies move, "Can you make me a promise, Caius?"

"Anything, you just need to ask," The vampire took her hand, as he knelt beside the bed, "What do you want?"

Hermione closed her eyes, as she took a deep breath, "Don't blame them, if something were to happen to me," she opened her eyes, when she heard her mate growl, "You have to promise, because if for some reason I am not here, you will need to love these babies for the two of us, Caius."

He closed his eyes, as he still held her hands, "I promise."

"I am going to sleep now, can you wake me up when the boys return, so I could eat," She smiled, as her mate kissed her temple, before walking to where his desk now was, "I love you, Caius."

"I love you, Hermione," He responded with a smile, only reserved for her. He than pulled out his journal, and started writing again.

' _She want's me to be in the room with her, and I honestly don't know how it will be possible. She seems to have a great deal of trust in me, just wish I saw myself the way she has. I am going to be a father of twins, if I remember correctly, my father had a twin, but I could be wrong. I wish I could remember more about the life I had before becoming the monster, that is sitting here today._

 _Monster._

 _Am I actually really, all that the stories say, and if so how was I able to be blessed. I mean only a blessed man, is chosen to be a father, am I right? She shows me such great love, I sometimes wonder how I ever got lucky, and now with the babies, I am absolutely beside myself._

 _Her best friend arrived the day after, when I learned she was pregnant, and have been of great assistance to her. Draco, I instantly gave him my respect, the moment he showed up Carlisle, who in my opinion, always seemed that he was better than the other. Just because he never ate from humans. He is a good conversationalist, and is always there to answer questions about the world, where my Hermione, spent a great deal of her life. Harry is alright, but I still don't like how protective he gets over my mate, whenever they're together. They both said her father already knew everything dealing with magic, even all about vampires, so perhaps I will ask him to come to his daughters side. So he could be a part of this, and of course his wife._

 _Maybe after the twins are born, and my mate is immortal, I will ask her to marry me wherever to wished. She wants the babies given names to be, Vultori, after the home I lived in most my immortal life. We need to talk about first, and middle names though, we're thinking something from, Shakespeare. Wonder how she'll react, when I show her the children books, that I have collected throughout the years. More so, wonder how she'll react, when I tell her that, Marcus, was actually the one who wrote the books, that Shakespeare, later made into plays. He had become friends with that muggle, so he wrote the stories, and sent them to William, who claimed them as his work which he turned to memorable plays. Wonder how Will, is doing these times, perhaps he's going by another name?_

 _Well he really isn't that important, since the only thing that should be flooding my mind, is my mate, and children. I should find her friends, and get them to call, Oliver, Granger.'_

 **-Three Day's Later-**

Oliver Granger, stood with his suitcase, under the tower of Vultori, waiting for signs of the vampires. He'd been called by his daughters friends, informing him that she was having a baby, and that it was an unusual situation, "I know you could hear me, where is my daughter?"

"Are you lost, sir?" A petite blonde asked, as she stepped out of the doorway, her cloak wrapped around her.

He turned at the tingly voice, and was shocked to see a child, and even more so the red eyes. He was informed about his daughter, and that the man he met while on vocation, was a real vampire, confirmed by Harry. He had fought for a week with his wife, who gave him the ultimatum, leave the woman he had been married to for almost nineteen years, or go to his daughter.

Here he was, "Where is Hermione Granger, I want to see her!"

Jane allowed a small smirk to play on her face, at the mans obvious stress, "I don't know any, Hermione, perhaps you-"

"That is enough, Jane," A warning voice exclained, from behind the petite vampire.

Her eyes widened, not use to seeing Marcus out of there layer, before bowing her head, "Sorry Marcus, I was-"

"Return home," Marcus looked at the father, staring at him with a small smile, "The young men said something about the young witches parents coming, so I took it upon myself to make sure you didn't have trouble. Will your wife be joining us?"

"She moved out," Oliver admitted, lifting his bags over his shoulder, and looking towards the door where the other vampire left through, "Take me to my daughter."

"Of course," Marcus opened the door, and started leading the way, until they reached a secret door away from the throne room, leading to the living quarters, "She is a very special girl, and there love is far better, than any I have witnessed in a long time. So how do you know about our kind?"

"I read some text books, that she brought home from school, and one of the chapters consisted of identifying vampires. Of course when I met that blonde, I had no idea what he was, but that was probably because my daughter did some kind of magic," Oliver answered, staring at some of the pictures on the wall, recognizing one as being the blonde vampire that stole his daughters heart.

Marcus stopped, and opened a door to his right, where there was a large bed with dressers, and a book case, "You can stay in our guest bed, we took the liberty of ordering you a bed, after your daughters friends explained that she may have visitors. This will be you permanent room, whenever you wish to stay, do as you wish to make it your own."

"I would kill that blonde vampire, who got her pregnant, but that's just because I still see her as my baby," Oliver's eyes widened, when he noticed a couple first editions, of Shakespeare. "First editions?"

"Hermione is from 'The Winter's Tale, I remember when it was written," Marcus commented, noticing the two wizards passing by the room. He looked back at the man, who was sliding his fingers along the titles, "Harry, and Draco, have taught us a lot about the laws, which your daughter had tried to get passed."

"Mr. Granger," Harry exclaimed, as he entered the room, noticing the tall vampire in the doorway, "We were just outside looking for you."

"I will let these gentlemen, show you to your daughter," Marcus looked looked at Draco, "How is she doing this morning?"

"She is resting in her room," Draco answered, before turning his attention to his friends dad, "Perhaps, you can explain why we called you, because she is pissed at us, for putting you in apparent danger."

"I would fight a dragon, to get to my little girl," Oliver answered.

"Yeah, you'd change your mind, if you actually had to depend on the beast," Harry laughed, remembering the time he, and his two friends at the time, escaped the bank on a blind dragon.

Oliver looked at the tall vampire, "Thank you, Marcus."

Marcus just tilted his head, before leaving the room, "I will check on Hermione, after a while."

"So should we go check on my patient?" Draco asked, as he lead the way out of the room.

 **-Down The Hall-**

Hermione was running her fingers, along the various titles, of some children books which her mate had gotten, "These are all first edition nursery stories, how did you-"

"You come across a lot of firsts, when you've lived as long as I have, love," Caius smiled, as he sat beside his mate on the bed, placing a hand on her thigh.

"So you just had children books laying around?" The witch asked, rolling her eyes.

"I told you that I adore children, and a lot of these book, actually show the readers that sort of innocents," The blonde explained, smiling as his mate began to read. He looked towards his doorway, as he smelt the familiar scents of the wizards, and noticed an unfamiliar scent, "I think your friends brought someone."

"Princess!" Oliver exclaimed, when he saw his daughter, who looked slightly pale. He looked at Draco, "Is she alright?"

"She's fine Mr. Granger, I just checked on her thirty minutes ago," He gave the witch a mocking glare, "She just hasn't had her blood-pop, like she should had."

Caius walked to where the blood-pops were stored, and brought them to where his mate was, handing her one, "I am afraid I got her distracted with these books."

"Definitely takes after me," Oliver wrapped his arms around his daughter, as tears started to fall down his cheek, "I am so glad your friends called me, so please don't be mad at them."

"I must admit, I was the one who asked them to call him," Caius admitted, smiling at the two wizards he had come to respect. "I thought your parents would want to be here, since they already know about your world, and what it all contains."

Oliver suddenly looked slightly uncomfortable, he looked at the three other men, "I need to talk to my daughter, can we have some time alone?"

"I am going to go visit with Carlisle, and Esme," Harry informed, smiling at the witch, as he lead the blonde wizards out, "We'll see you later, Hermione."

"Caius, you might want to stay, I don't know how my daughter will take the news." Oliver watched as the vampire came to stand beside his daughter, before he took a seat on her other side, "It's about your mom," he took a deep breath before continuing, as he stared into his daughters eyes, "Angela, wasn't your real mother, I married her after your real mother passed away."

Hermione smiled, as she looked at her fathers tear streaked face, "I already knew, probably since I was fourteen."

Oliver looked surprised, as he got back to his feet, "How did you know?"

"I heard her calling me a freak, just like my mother was," The witch answered, looking down at her stomach, "so I put the pieces together, and we didn't even look alike."

"Why didn't you say anything, Princess?" The relieved father asked, as he stroked his daughters hair.

"Because I saw how hurt you were, after she said that about my own mother," Hermione answered, starting to take deep breaths, "It didn't matter to me though, because I knew you loved me."

Caius stared at his mate, once he heard the slight change, in her breathing, "Perhaps we should finish this conversation later, we need to get Carlisle, and Draco." He was out of the room in a flash, to fetch each man.

Oliver now looked alarmed, as he stared at his daughter, "What's going on, Princess?"

"You're about to meet your grandchildren," The witch smiled, as she laid back.

"Looks like it's time," Carlisle smiled, as he entered the room, with Draco, right behind him, "Who's staying?"

"Caius, and my dad," The witch answered, "and whoever is needed to help," she smiled at Harry, who was holding Draco's own bag.

 **-The Throne Room, an hour later-**

The throne room looked to be filled with statues, as the occupants just stood, or sat, as they waited for any update about the babies.

Caius, had entered the throne room an hour earlier, saying that his mate was in labor. He looked like he wanted to pass out, or maybe even throw up, if he had been able to. They haven't heard anything, since than and were starting to get worried.

"You don't suppose something happened, with all the blood," Aro asked, looking to Marcus, and quickly realized his mistake by the glare the other sent him, "I mean I know she trusts our Caius, as she keeps telling him, but-"

"I trust him as well," Marcus stood to leave, when Esme, and Caius, came into the large room, each holding a silk bundle. He smiled at the blonde vampire, waiting for the other, to make a move first, "How is Hermione?"

Caius shot a glare at Aro, since he had heard the other vampire, as he was walking down the hall. "She is still alive, thanks to Carlisle, and Draco," he smiled at Marcus, as Esme, passed her bundle to the leader, "Meet Cella Juliet, and Viola Emilia Vultori, upon Hermione's request."

"I never thought we would have children, living here with us after all these years," Marcus was smiling at the little girl, who had blonde curly hair, brown eyes, and cream complexion like his friends mate. Which one is she?"

"That is Viola Emilia," Caius answered, as he looked down at the child in his arms, who had straight caramel hair, blue eyes, and the same complexion as her sister, "and this one is, Cella."

Marcus smiled at his brother, "Shakespeare?"

"She wanted something that would suit them, and I suggested continuing with Shakespeare names, like there mother," The blonde answered, as Aro approached, with his arm stretched out. "Although I was against you holding our children until they were old enough, my mate decided that you would be as much a part of there lives, as Marcus," he handed Cella, to a waiting Aro, "She just wishes for you not to read their thought."

Aro beamed down at the small baby, who was staring back at him with big blue eyes, "Does she have your eyes?"

"It's been a long time, but I do believe I had blue eyes, before I was turned," Caius looked answered.

"So Hermione, did not die like young Bella?" Marcus asked, as the baby was gripping his finger.

" Carlisle, injected my venom into her veins, even though she didn't die. She wanted to spend the rest of our lives, as an immortal," After a few minutes, the blonde removed Cella, and watched as Marcus handed the baby to Esme, "Esme, she will keep an eye on the girls, while my mate goes through the change. I do not want to leave her side, and her father will be there to help with his grandchildren, while my mate is unable to."

"So she will be immortal?" Aro's eyes sparkled, at the idea of another witch, being a part of the coven, "I will inform my wife, that she will have company, inside the tower."

"She will stay with me, I will not force her into the tower," Caius turned, and left the other two Royal's, as he headed to his quarters.

 **-The Next Day-**

"Turn me," Oliver blocked Caius, who had been visiting his daughters, with a determined look on his face.

"You want to be immortal?" Caius asked, making sure he understood the request, as he stepped around to look into the crib where his twins slept clinging to each other.

"I know my daughter, and know she would dread, knowing that I will die as she continues to live on," Oliver stood on the opposite side of the crib, as he tried to meet the vampires gaze, "Caius, I don't ask much of anything, just ask that you turn me."

"Either you turn him, or we could use the extra needle, that has your venom without your permission," Draco was leaning against the doorway, "He's actually doing this, because you're his only family, with Hermione, and the girls. He is only thinking about keeping his family, he doesn't care rather it's for the rest of eternity, just that he's with his daughter, and granddaughters.'

"I do not know, rather I have the strength to stop, once I have started," The vampire admitted. As he stared down at the twins, who were meeting his gaze, with both blue, and brown eyes. I don't want to be the monster, who killed my mates father, or my girls grandfather."

"You were in the room with all that blood yesterday, and you never took your gaze off of my daughter, I trust you because my daughter loves you." Oliver placed a fatherly hand on the older man, who was smiling at him, "Please, Caius?"

"Plus, Draco, and I, could always 'Stupify' you to prevent you from draining him," Harry offered, now standing beside the other wizard, with a smirk matching his friends.

Caius sighed, not meeting anyone's eyes, "Wait until you daughter wakes up."

"I can do that, just as long as you agree to turn me," Oliver smiled, as he left the room, with the two wizards.

To be continued...

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, and please review! I will update when I get home, from this weekends trip, hope everyone has a good weekend.**


End file.
